A New Adventure
by bocchinobby4
Summary: Haley and Josh are newly discovered demigods. What happens when they are taken to Camp Half-Blood? What happens when Haley butts heads with one of the campers in her cabin? Find out in this Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus fanfic! Rated T just to be safe. I do not own PJO/HOO. All rights reserved for Rick Riordan.


A New Adventure

Prologue

It's December 14. Haley is counting down the days until Christmas. 11 days. Christmas in Miami Beach is always warm, as one would expect. You may be wondering why Haley is counting down. Well that's because Christmas was the day of her Claiming. Five months after her 15th birthday, as her birthday is July 25. You see, Haley is a demigod of the Greek Olympian gods. You know, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena. Haley has heard of great demigods like Achilles, Hercules, Theseus, and some more modern ones like Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo and others. Haley hoped to meet some of these more modern demigods one day, since they were only a few years older than her, in their late teens.

Anyway, back to Haley. Haley has blonde hair, green eyes, and is fairly short. Haley's mom had died when she was 3, and had been in and out foster homes, lived on the streets of Miami, and had been kidnapped twice, but somehow always managed to get out of these horrible situations. Her mother was a beautiful woman with bright green eyes, at least, that's what the secretary ladies told her about her. The secretaries always felt bad for Haley because she had it worse than a lot of the other kids. Her mom was singer-songwriter and became a mother at the age of 21. Haley only remembered small memories of her mother. She wished she could've known her mother better, had more time with her, but unfortunately her mother was shot and killed a few months before Haley turned 4, in April. Haley did inherit one good thing form her mother though. Her voice.

But enough of the depressing aspects of Haley's troubled past. How about a brighter side of her life. When Haley was ten and living in an alley behind a grocery store, she noticed another kid about her age trying and failing to hide in a cardboard box. He had blondish-brown hair and wide, alert, gray eyes. She tried to stay hidden from his sight just so she could see if she knew him (when you're on the streets all the time, you get to know quite a few people, good and bad). She decided she didn't know him. When she went up to his box, he jumped to his feet, knocking his box aside, ready to strike before he realized she just a small girl.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice edgy.

"Why should I tell you?" Haley snapped back. Then she realized _she _came up to _him_. "My name's Haley. Haley Mitchell." Calmer, nicer this time.

"Josh. Joshua Davidson." He replied, kinder as well.

"Why are you hiding in a cardboard box? It doesn't give you any protection."

"I guess I just waned to sit down for a while without being bothered. I've on the run all day long."

"Why?"

"This weird guy snatched me off the street, and I outsmarted him and got away." He grinned.

"How old are you anyway?"

"11." He said proudly. "What about you?"

"10."

"You look kinda small to be 10."

"I haven't eaten in two days, not to mention I'm small for age anyway." She retorted hotly.

"Okay, okay. No need to get defensive." He said quickly.

"Fine, then, I'll just leave you to your box."

As Haley started to walk away, something itched at the back of her mind. What she wanted almost as much as to meet her father someday was to have a friend. This Josh kid seemed like an eligible candidate. She walked back over to him as he was setting his box back up. He turned around when he noticed Haley came back.

"Wanna be friends?"

"Uh, what?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"You heard me. Do you want to be friends? You don't seem to have good friends, since you're hiding in a box behind a grocery store, and I will fully admit to not having any friends. So, do you wanna be friends?"

"Um, sure, why not." He smiled.

From that moment on, Haley and Josh stuck together through thick and thin. They protected each other from common threats, such as overbearing foster homes, creeper kidnapper vans, gangs, etc.

Haley figured out she was a demigod when she was 12, but didn't tell Josh, cause she didn't want to freak him out. She realized Josh was one when she was 14, but still decided not to tell him, since he was never claimed, but Haley was still convinced he was a demigod. He had the same aura she had. Haley had always been very interested in mythology, and when she saw for her one eyes _the _Minotaur, half man, half bull, she realized she was a demigod. She fit all of the qualifications. She has ADHD, for her battle instincts, dyslexia, because her brain is hardwired for ancient Greek. All this she decided to keep from Josh until now.


End file.
